Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (657 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (564 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (480 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (465 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (464 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (454 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (430 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (410 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (396 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (387 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (385 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (355 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (338 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (333 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (312 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (291 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (289 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (281 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (270 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (263 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (263 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (252 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (248 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (247 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (240 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (231 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (226 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (225 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (224 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (219 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (212 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (211 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (210 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (205 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (205 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (199 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (196 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (195 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (194 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (191 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (191 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (190 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (186 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (186 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (179 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (174 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (170 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (163 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (156 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (155 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (154 VA titles) (American) † #B.J. Ward (151 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (151 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (151 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (150 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (149 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (148 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (147 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (147 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (146 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (144 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (143 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (141 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (141 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (140 VA titles) (British) #David Cowgill (139 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (138 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (136 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (135 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (135 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (134 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jason Marsden (133 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (133 VA titles) (Canadian) #John Stephenson (132 VA titles) (American) † #April Winchell (131 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (128 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (127 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (127 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (126 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (124 VA titles) (British) #Josh Keaton (124 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (122 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (122 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (120 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (120 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (119 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (119 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (119 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (118 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (115 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (115 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (114 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (114 VA titles) (British) #Richard Horvitz (113 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (112 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (111 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (111 VA titles) (American) #Scott McNeil (110 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michelle Ruff (109 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (109 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia